The present invention is directed to a spillover fitting and, more particularly, to an adjustable mid-panel spillover fitting.
Cable management systems are known in the raceway industry. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,211. The '211 patent discloses a raceway 34 comprised of a series of cable channels 36 which mount to the top of most major partition panel configurations and associated cable channel caps 38 which mount on the cable channels 36 in various positions to accommodate the different partition panel configurations.
As shown in FIGS. 2–4 of the '211 patent, the shape of the cable channel 36 permits the cable channel to mount directly onto three of the most popular partition panel upper surface configurations and, thus, eliminates the need for individual cable channel shapes for most of the current partition panels in use. The grooved teeth 50 engage the sides of the cable channel at variable heights to allow different-sized panel widths to be mated with the cable channel cap 38. However, none of the cable management systems, including the one disclosed in the '211 patent, provide a mid-panel spillover fitting having a cover cap securable to a base and adjustable between a plurality of predetermined positions to accommodate various widths of office furniture panels.